This invention relates generally to an improved vertical support means for individuals who have reduced control over their lower extremities, such as paraparetics, so that they may engage in physical activities which require free movement of their upper extremities, such as golf, while maintaining their mobility on uneven and unprepared terrain. More particularly, this invention involves displacing the vertical support between the underarm and the hand rest rearward a sufficient distance to allow the elbows of the user to swing in full travel while the weight of the user is suspended by the underarm portion.
In the past, light weight crutches, such as the Tubular Crutch disclosed in C. E. Murcott's U.S. Pat. No. 3,133,551, combined with expanded foot pads, such as those disclosed in K. A. Wilkinson's U.S. Pat. No. 4,899,771, have allowed more mobility on unprepared surfaces to individuals with limited use of their lower extremities. However, there has not been a device to allow such individuals to engage in active pursuits which require free rotation of the arms while in an upright position.
Therefore, the primary object of this invention is to provide people who have limited use of their lower extremities the opportunity to engage in physical activities, such as golf, which require free rotation of the arms while the torso remains upright. This invention will allow said individuals to engage in other work and recreational activities wherein upright mobility is required combined with the need to be able to freely swing their arms from the shoulder.